Rokurou Rangetsu
Rokurou Rangetsu (ロクロウ・ランゲツ, Rokurou Rangetsu) is a fictional character and one of the main protagonists of the Tales of RWBY. He is a 22 year-old, free and happy-go-lucky young samurai, who is an unusual hybrid of human and daemon. Being one of those who caught only a certain affected portion of the daemonblight disease that transforms them into monsters, but still maintains his human self, such as his sense of reason. He later joins Velvet on her journey as a way for paying of his debt to her for telling him where to find the sword he wears on his back. Referring to it as "This sword is my life." And that his family always pays what is owed. "Surely you know me by now. I might not look it, but I'm a man of duty." :—Rokurou Rangetsu. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Benjamin Diskin (English), Daisuke Kishio (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Once a samurai of the renowned Rangetsu Clan, Rokurou is now a human/daemon hybrid who retained his humanity, such as sense of reason, and accompanies Velvet in her journey in order to repay a debt to her. Despite carrying a longsword he claims to be his life on his back, he wields dual blades in battle. Appearance Rokurou has mid-length, spiky and black hair which covers the right portion of his face (specifically to cover his right eye). His hair is tied into a low-ponytail and each strand of hair flicks out. The right side of his face is covered with markings that had appeared after the Scarlet Moon and down to the lower of his neck. His attire consists of black legwarmers, pale-lilac samurai pants and woven robes. Another layer of a dark purple robe is worn over and tied around his waist. The purple layer of clothing has orange as its inverted color. He wears a chest-plate guard and presumably something of the similar sort for his arms, which is finished off by a thick, plated shoulder-guard. He has a strap attached to his torso which he hangs his sword on the back of. Rokurou also wears traditional sandal footwear for that of samurais; with straps and socks. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: 22 (Volume 4) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 180cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "A freewheeling young swordsman who treats even angry Velvet with good cheer. Contracting Daemonblight hasn't dampened his spirits; he uses it to empower his familial sword artes." :—Description on Rokurou Rangetsu. Rokurou is a cheerful young swordsman who carries his ways of a samurai the same as when he was human. He is also caring despite having his mercenary-type ways, being the one who treats Laphicet like a younger brother, something he tries encourages Velvet to do more, which shows his nurturing side. He also considers himself a man-of-duty. Relationships Friends/Allies * Velvet's Faction ** Velvet Crowe ** Laphicet ** Magilou ** Eizen ** Eleanor Hume Family * Shigure Rangetsu (Older Brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities His battle class is that of a Dual Wielder. This means that he holds two blades to fight with, a reference to his samurai lineage. Primarily his techniques consist of martial artes and slash techniques, the earth being his main attribute towards fighting. Rokurou fights using two blades, neither of which is the sword across his back. His martial artes consist of slashing twin blades, while his hidden artes are seal-based elemental attacks that follow a numerical system. His mystic artes are Form 0: Sunder, Rangetsu Heron, and Form 9: Final Judgment. He also shares a dual mystic arte with Eizen known as Last Laugh. Semblance His Semblance is Vengeful Stance: Retribution, which has him enter a counterattack stance that goes off if struck, similar to Chloe Valens. His Switch Blast is Eluding Strike. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Three years prior to the events of the volume 4 of the series, Rokurou was one of the few who became a human/daemon hybrid during the events of the Scarlet Night. Despite of having a demon part, he managed to retain his bodily appearance and his human self, like his sense of self and reason. When he was younger, he often got into fights with his older brother, Shigure Rangetsu. Rokurou mentioned that as a child, his parents very strict in teaching him the ways of the Rangetsu Style, a secret form of martial artes passed down exclusively by the Rangetsu family. He also noted that his mother was very caring and that his family in general used to get along with each other. Synopsis Fourth Volume Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology Rokurou (ロクロウ) written Rokurou (六郎) means "Sixth Son". This has also been explained by him, that it is equivalent to the "sixth sibling". External links * Rokurou Rangetsu Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * Rokurou Rangetsu Tales of Wiki * Rokurou Rangetsu Aselia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Daemons Category:Males Category:Heroes